1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an electronic paper display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of electronic technology, applications related to electronic paper have become increasingly popular in our daily life, and can allow an electronic paper display panel provided and designed based on user demand for high display resolution or low display resolution. However, in current production of the electronic paper display device, because a circuit layout space and production costs are required for disposing a driving circuit of the electronic paper display panel, the circuit layout space is quite limited. Therefore, to improve range of application and save the circuit layout space so the electronic paper display device may be favorably integrated with other functional circuits, it is currently an important issue to be addressed as how to reduce the production costs and save the circuit layout space for the electronic paper display device. In view of the above, several embodiments of the invention are provided as follows.